Happily Ever After
by SunshineGirl8205
Summary: High school is over, and Troy and Gabriella go their seperate ways to different colleges. They love each other, but lately, they haven't felt so close. Were high school sweethearts such as themselves really meant to last forever?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV

I walk into my new dorm room with my mom. I look around. I can't believe it. I'm at Stanford now! I squeal and look around. "Mom!" I exclaim. "This is perfect! Look at it! It's my own place!" She smiles. "I'm glad you like it, Gabi. I can't believe you're actually here now. You're all grown up." I grin. "I know, Mom. I need to live here now, though. I look around, and my stomach starts to hurt. A tear falls from my eye. "I'll miss you, Mom." She smiles. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart. You're going to do great things here. I hustle know." I give a small smile, and hug her. Soon, she leaves. I promised Taylor that she'd be the first one I'd contact once I made it here. I dialed her number. I figured that she'd answer. She arrived at Yale a few hours ago. Sure enough, she picks up. "You made it!" she immediately exclaims. I grin. "I did!" "Do you love it?" "Totally!" I reply. "It's everything I ever dreamed. I really think I'm going to like it here." I hear silence from the other end. I frown. What the heck? Did my phone die? "Taylor?" I say. "Are you there?" "Yeah," she says, muffled. "Just-can I call you back? My roommate's here." I nod. "Yeah, sure. Bye." I hang up and grin. Now to call Troy. I miss him so much. I haven't seen him in like two days! He had to go to Berkeley early. I pick up my phone, and call him.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's POV

I'm playing with the basketball hoop that Gabriella got me as a going away present in case I get bored. And boy, do I need this now. We had this weird meeting thing this morning, at like 8:30, which was cool and stuff, but all they talked about was being glad to see fresh, young faces to mold into men and women. The speaker kind of reminded me of Ms. Darbus, so that was pretty comforting. I've been hanging out for a long time. My roommate left a while ago, which, I'm cool with, because he's actually pretty annoying. His name's Kevin, and at first, he seemed pretty cool and chill, and I'm just like, "Sweet, this 4 years are gonna fly by." And then, he brought out the kit. You probably don't know what I'm talking about, so let me explain. It's like this briefcase with these weird spray bottles, and these hand sanitizers, and these rags, and god knows what. Now, I don't really have anything against these kind of people, usually I'm like, "Oh, they've got a cool quirk, whatever." But this guy was literally inspecting freaking shoes yesterday, when I got back from the shower. I go, "Whoa, Kev, dude, what the heck are you doing?" and he says, with literally the calmest face ever. "Just chillin, you?" So, apparently this isn't just a quirk. It's a thing with this guy. It's a hobby. And, I immediately (in my head of course) went. "Oh, no! (sirens blare) It's the Neat Freak Dirt Police." Maybe I'm judging too quickly. I mean, this guy's pretty cool, aside from the neat-freakness. On second thought, what if he has like this weird bottle cap collection, that he names all of? I shudder. I don't even want to think about that. As I'm trying to erase the image from my brain, the phone rings. I check it, and it says, **Gabriella.** I instantly blush and answer. "Talk to me, I say the same way I have since we first started dating. "Hi!" she exclaims in a cheery tone. "I made it!" "Awesome!" I reply. "Is your room cool? Sorry, that sounded cringey. Do you like it there?" She giggles, and it's as if fireworks were going off. "My room IS pretty cool. I've got a pull out bed, a desk and a TV." I almost gasp. "Hey, no fair! I want a TV! All I've got is this weird microwave with complicated buttons." She giggles again. "It's just a box. It has a DVR though." I almost gasp again. "Wha-Okay, you have to record every game that comes on. I might be able to come over and watch it. You think your roommate'd mind?" Her tone turns to slightly annoyed. "I wouldn't know. She still isn't here." I shrug. "Oh, cut her some slack. She's probably just a little late." She gives a little whine. "But I've given her three hours." I sigh. "Well, when she finally arrives, let's hope she's not like my roommate. Can you say neat freak?" She gives a slight laugh. "Well, someone needs to clean up after you. I've seen your room," she teases. I smirk. "Hey, I'm a teenage guy. It's my job." She laughs, and sighs. "Well, I'd better go. I need to set up some stuff in my room." I nod. "Alright. I love you, Gabi." I picture her smiling, the way she does everytime I say that. "I love you too, Troy," she says. "Bye." "Bye." I hang up. I fall back on my bed and sigh. It's hard to believe that I still get such a thrill after talking to her. I'm still as in love with her as I was when we first met. Maybe Chad was wrong. Maybe you really do take the girl with you after highschool. What could possibly break us apart?

 **This chapter was longer than the last one. I had more time. What should happen next? I have ideas, but I'll always consider suggestions. Leave them in Reviews! Also, should I keep writing in POV? Talk to you next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella's POV

I'm sitting in my dorm room, watching TV. It's like, around midnight. I honestly shouldn't be up this late. We have to start classes tomorrow. But I can't help it. I'm really nervous. Tomorrow's pretty much the first day of my future! It's going to be really stressful.

I finally manage to calm myself down. I drift off, watching an old rerun of this random show. When there's a banging knock at the door. I jump. WHAT. THE. HELL. I groan and get up. I don't usually cuss in my head or IRL (but like that wasn't even a cuss word, I mean come on, I could've done worse.) but I was scared to DEATH by the knocking. Who could it be? There's knocking again, but louder this time.

"I'm coming!" I exclaim inwardly. I am so annoyed. Who in their right mind would be knocking on my door this late. I open the door, and who could it be, but... "Hi, my name is Tiffany!" My roommate. I give her a strange look. I had no idea what to say at first. She had her hair pinned back in a bun, and she was wearing a short skirt, and a tank top. She had flip flops. I mean, yeah, it's summer, but...what kind of wardrobe is that for a newly minted Stanford University college girl to wear. Have some modesty!

I finally manage to reply, after criticizing her wardrobe in my head, (which I feel is a bit rude, but still, that's not really the norm) "Uh," I say. "H-Hi. my name's Gabriella. Montez." She smiles. "So nice to meet you, Gabi! SO sorry I'm so late. I had a flight here from LA, but it got delayed, and well, you know how that goes." I nod. "Oh sure, of course." I say, even though I have no idea what on earth she's getting at. Does she mean time management? I've literally never flown in an airplane.

She sets her stuff down on her bed, and plops down. She glances around the room. "Wow!" she exclaims. "How cute!" She looks at my side of the room. "Aww!" she says. "What an adorable little nest you've created!" She plops down on my bed, and makes herself at home. "Uh," I say, "Could you not..." "Oh my god..." she says, ignoring me. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." I don't know what she's getting at, until...she crosses the line. She picks up the picture of Troy and I during the summer of 2007. When we all worked at the Lava Springs Country Club. We had Taylor take that picture. Since then, that has been like, my most prized posession. And this girl CAN NOT touch it. "No!" I exclaim, a little louder than I expected to. "You can't touch that!" Her attention is caught. She looks shocked, at first, but, then she smiles. "Aww.." she repeats like 50 times.

"You love him, don't you? Is he your boyfriend? Oh, he HAS to be your boyfriend, you look so in love. What's his name?" I ball my hand into a fist...but then release it. "Troy," I say, sighing. I can't hurt this girl. What good would it do? And besides. I'm hardly the type. She grins. "Nice name, Troy. Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy. Troyella!" she exclaims, and squeals happily. "Cute!" I manage to smile, but I grab the picture, and hold it tight, the minute she sets it down. She hardly notices.

"So," she says, obviously way too interested in my love life. "How serious are you and this guy? How long's it been?" I think about this. We didn't officially start dating until after the first performance of Twinkle Town. After we performed, we went out to celebrate. As a hangout. And then he asked me. I had said yes. We wanted to keep it quiet, though. We didn't want the whole school buzzing. We did try to kiss quite a few times though. Even before we were official. But we were always interrupted. Our first kiss wasn't until the night of the Lava Springs Talent Show. "About a year and a half," I answered. She nodded. "Oh, so pretty serious, huh? Cool. So, are you in love?" I nodded and blushed. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I guess we are." She giggled. "Aww..." she said for the billionth time. "Cute!" She got up from my bed. "Well," she said. "Better wash up." I nodded. "OK, see you in the morning."

She grinned. "Goodnight, Gabi." She went into the restroom. And did something unexpected. She pulled out a book filled with pictures of Troy cut out of all kinds out of different newspaper articles from our school and hers. "Oh, Troy..." she whispered. "I know our love has always been forbidden, but somehow fate has brought me back to you." She kissed his picture. "Even if you were an East High Wildcat and i was a West High Knight, we belong together. My cousin Sharpay has told me so much about you. And I've watched you play basketball from the cheerleading squad forever, and I was so close to making my move, until..." She growled. "That Gabriella Montez stole it all away." She smiled. "But don't worry..." she whispered. "I'll make you mine, no matter what it takes." She booped is nose and giggled. And with that, she went to bed.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Sorry I haven't written more in like a month. I've been really busy. But I'm back, and I'm going to try to update at least a few times a week. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I'll talk to you next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy's POV**

I had fallen asleep and was being shaken awake by Kevin. "Troy!" he exclaimed, practically creating an earthquake for me. "Troy, cmon, wake up!" I groaned and looked up. "Dude, it's late!" I snapped. I breathed and calmed myself down after seeing the shocked look on his face. "What do you want?" He snorted. "Seriously? It's only 7:30!" I looked at the clock. He was right. I sighed. "Well...I've got to get some rest. We've got classes tomorrow, remember? Now, seriously, what do you want?" He grinned. "You know Nathan Carter, right?" I thought for a moment, then rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not?"

He nodded. "Well...he's got a last day before classes party! It starts right now, and I was just there. His eyes lit up. "And I'm telling you, man, they've got food, they've got dancing, they've got all kinds of mixed drinks. I've had like 4, they're the best. They've got drugs, of course, but I'm not really a drug person, even though I've already had tried a couple." He got a mischievous look in his eye. "And best of all, they have lots and lots of room to take advantage of, if you know what I'm saying..." he said, flashing a pocketful of condoms. I gave him a horrified look. "No way!" I exclaimed. "I can't do that! That's illegal, and..." I gestured towards her picture. "I have a girlfriend!"

He rolled his eyes. "Who the hell cares? She'll never know. She doesn't even go here!" He snickered. "Besides," he said, pulling a bottle of beer out of his briefcase. "Once you have a couple of these, you'll forget out all about Miss What's Her Name! And focus on a new little hottie with some nice..." "STOP IT!" I practically shrieked. "Her name is Gabriella! And I love her! Now, get that OUT OF HERE!" He backed up. "Whoa..." he said. "Okay, geez." He rolled his eyes, grabbing his briefcase and heading for the door. "I'll go then." He snorted. "Have fun being a loser for the rest of your life."

And that's when he triggered me. That had sounded like something a loser might say, I guess. But never about drugs, sex, or alcohol. That had...never come into the picture. We played basketball, did singing and dancing, etc. The main drama of the past few years has been sticking to the status quo...or not. When Gabriella and I tried out for the musical Twinkle Town, it altered East High's entire universe. People were confessing to not sticking to it either. And others were trying to "put them in their place", and say that that was wrong. But at the end of the day, (almost literally), we all realized that we're a team, and are still trying to figure out who we are in life. But that as long as we're all this together and support each other, we'll see it through.

I sighed aloud. We all went through so much...but never peer pressure like this. We all learned that that kind was bad, but this was just as bad, and possibly worse. No one had ever done this before, and I had no idea what to do. Should I try it out? See who I am? I mean I could help others. I randomly got pumped up. I could stand my ground and stand up for others! I mean, I'm that kind of guy? Right? And I could show the others how cool I was and how cool you can be without those things I pushed away the doubt that flickered through me. "Hey," I said almost reluctantly, the doubt still lingering. "Kevin?" He looked back. "Yeah, what?" I sighed. "I-I..." Damn my conscience! Oh no... "I'll go." I slipped out before things like "self worth" and "Murphy's law ***** "get the best of me.

He grinned. "Really?!" I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I gave a slight smile. "YOLO, right?" He nodded, beaming. "Damn straight!" he exclaimed, making me cringe. He gestured outside. "Well cmon! I'll lead you to Nathan's room!" I walked outside and followed him. Meanwhile, he was practically jumping from excitement. "This is going to be great!" I nodded, suddenly, practically joining in. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I don't really have to do anything. I can just hang out. Sounds cool!" As we walked into Nathan's room, I heard Nathan behind me say, "Oh yeah dude. Cool." But... I could've sworn I heard him snicker?

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 4! Sorry for being gone for forever, but it's been really, really, really (let's just say extremely) stressful. Some things have happened that I don't necessarily feel like going into details about. But life is looking the tiniest more up some days. But other days...we'll let's just say that if I don't update one day, I either don't really feel like it or have time, or it's one of those days. But, thank you to those who've stuck with me. Especially thoughts-of-joy-dreams-of-love. (Please forgive me if I didn't spell your username right). You give me great feedback and advice, which I desperately need, being an aspiring writer and all, and of which I ALWAYS and always will apply or take into consideration. Anyway, thank you all, hope you liked this chapter. I have plenty of ideas, but it would be nice to hear what you guys think should happen next. So tell me what you thought of this chapter, etc. It's greatly appreciated. So, I hope you all have a great day/week. Bye!**

 **Glossary**

 ***the theoretical law of life that anything that could happen will happen**


End file.
